Cartas de dos corazones rotos
by Mary Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Él necesitaba desahogarse, el orgullo no lo dejaba, no quería hablar con sus amigos de todo lo que sentía, así que decidió que le iba a escribir a una persona desconocida, pero él nunca espero recibir la ayuda de alguien como ella.
1. Chapter 1-Larga espera

**1. Larga espera**

**_"_****_El amor es como un relámpago, nadie sabe dónde va a caer hasta que lo hace"_**

**Henri Lacordaire**

**— ****_¡Avada Kedavra!_**

**— ****_¡Expelliarmus!_**

**_El estallido retumbó como un cañonazo, y las llamas doradas que surgieron entre ambos contendientes, en el mismo centro del círculo que estaban describiendo, marcaron el punto de colisión de los hechizos._**

El silencio que se produjo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, por fin el destino se definiría, pensó que por fin podría ser libre de las ataduras que tuvo todo este tiempo, porque sí, su fe en ese momento era que Potter ganara esa lucha, aunque por supuesto, eso no se lo diría a nadie.

La algarabía explotó, los gritos de júbilo, el llanto, las risas, en esos segundos todo lo que deseaba, desde hace un par de años, sucedió, el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto. Él no sabía que sentir, pero el miedo, el miedo desapareció en ese instante.

Sabía que sería juzgado por todo lo que hizo, pero él no llegó a matar, él sólo cumplía órdenes, y en ese momento simplemente deseaba que la justicia no hiciera estragos con su familia y con él.

Estaba abrazado a su madre, la persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, junto a su padre caminaron y se sentaron en una esquina del Gran Comedor, estaban asustados, no sabían que iban a hacer ahora, se iban o se quedaban, descubrió que nadie les prestaba atención.

A cierta distancia logró ver a Weasley que caminaba junto a Granger, se preguntó en dónde podría estar Potter, pero luego se dijo que eso no importaba, que mejor deberían retirarse de ahí y descansar un poco en casa, antes de que los fueran a buscar para su juicio.

— Madre, creo que realmente deberíamos retirarnos, aquí no somos bienvenidos.

— Tienes razón, vamos Lucius, — decía mientras se ponía de pie ─ no quisiera que la poca dignidad que me queda se vea destrozada porque nos atrapen los aurores en estas condiciones, frente a tantos testigos.

— Creo que exageras Cissy, pero está bien.

El castillo estaba destrozado, por el sitio que pasaran habían destrozos, la mayoría de los cuerpos ya estaban acomodados, dónde los familiares y amigos se apiñaban alrededor, tal vez aún no encontraban a alguien o lloraban desconsoladamente sus pérdidas. Caminaron lentamente hacia las puertas, para no llamar la atención, y casi logran salir del castillo, sin embargo fueron interceptados por Kingsley, que venía acompañado por dos jóvenes aurores.

— Bueno, al menos no tuvimos tantos testigos. — Dijo su madre resignada.

— Señores Malfoy, me preguntaba para dónde se dirigían.

— Queríamos descansar, creo que a partir de ahora vamos a tener que descartar esa idea ¿Cierto Shacklebolt?

— Lo siento Lucius, pero van a tener que acompañarme al Ministerio, hemos decidido realizar los juicios lo más pronto posible. Pero si su actitud es tan buena como hasta ahora, no vamos a tener tantos problemas con ustedes y les aseguro que la situación puede ser mejor de lo que esperan.

Los aurores se acercaron a sus padres y a él, los tomaron por los brazos y con un pequeño estallido dejaron el lugar, en ese momento recordó lo incomodo que era viajar por aparición, suponía que su constante estrés le había hecho olvidar la extraña sensación, además que era aparición conjunta, por lo que no tener control de la dirección que tomaban le hacía sentirse un poco perdido.

Aparecieron en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, observó todo detenidamente, la última vez que estuvo ahí ya no la recordaba, pero los cambios que se realizaron bajo el mandato de Voldemort eran demasiado notorios. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, nunca le había llamado así. Después de todo el miedo no se había ido completamente, como si mencionar su nombre en pensamientos fuera a hacer que apareciera en cualquier momento.

Su madre estaba realmente muy tranquila y su padre tenía mucho miedo, él lograba notarlo, aunque el trataba de ocultarlo, suponía que estaba recordando lo que era estar en Azkaban y no estaba muy feliz con ello.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver el gran pasillo que tenía que recorrer, el techo color azul, las paredes con grandes chimeneas a cada lado, pero tenía un aire muy oscuro, la fuente de oro que recordaba había desaparecido, lo que dominaba era una escultura de un mago y una bruja sentados, a lo largo pudo ver una inscripción que citaba " La Magia es poder", pero conforme se iba acercando logró observar mejor, los cuerpos de lo que él suponía eran muggles eran los tronos, eso era realmente escalofriante.

Se alejó y miró el rostro de su madre que al parecer también estaba mirando la escultura, estaba aterrada, su hermoso rostro, normalmente limpio y perfecto, estaba más pálido de lo normal. Su padre por otra parte ni siquiera quiso ver la escultura, suponía que en realidad ya la había visto y no deseaba verla de nuevo.

Por fin llegaron a los ascensores, volvió su rostro una última vez hacia la escultura, esperaba que pronto quitaran esa horrorosa escena de ese lugar, porque si no era así, él estaba seguro que nunca pisaría de nuevo el suelo del Ministerio, al menos no voluntariamente.

Antes de subir a los ascensores un mago pequeño y un poco regordete los detuvo, utilizó su varita y los revisó, pidió sus varitas y tuvieron que entregarla junto con las pertenencias de mano, simplemente pudieron ingresar con las túnicas que vestían. Eso a él no le importaba, porque si iba para Azkaban debería ir acostumbrándose a quedarse sin varita, así que siguió las instrucciones.

Iba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que no notó que ya habían llegado, y mucho menos en que piso se encontraban. Las paredes eran oscuras y los techos tenían baja altura, tenía la apariencia de una cueva, el pasillo era oscuro, y parecía que nunca se iba a acabar, pero por fin logró vislumbrar un grupo de celdas, al parecer era una pequeña prisión dentro del Ministerio, él imaginaba que era para tener a los magos encerrados antes de ser juzgados.

Ingresó junto a sus padres a su celda, al menos no era compartida con nadie más, estaba seguro que si otros mortífagos estuvieran junto con ellos, los acusarían de cobardes y tratarían de asesinarlos, aunque fuera por el método muggle.

— Cariño, no te preocupes, vas a ver que vamos a salir muy pronto de acá — Le dijo su madre mientras se sentaba junto a él.

— Madre, ¿Crees que alguien va a declarar a nuestro favor?

— No lo sé, pero espero que no matar a nadie pueda salvarnos de una condena eterna — le respondió ella, aunque su rostro no mostraba la misma tranquilidad de sus palabras.

— Cissy, sólo quiero que sepas que real…

— No digas nada Lucius, los tres vamos a salir de esta, no quiero que sigan pensando de esa manera tan negativa. —Decía su madre, con el rostro un poco contorsionado, no quería mostrar los sentimientos que esa situación le ocasionaban.

— Cariño, sabes que me gustaría ser tan positivo como tú, pero no creo que yo pueda salir de esta, no creo que todos estos años de seguir las ideas del Señor Tenebroso me ayuden, a ustedes les va a ir bien, porque aunque estaban del lado de él, no hicieron nada que afectara su alma, pero la mía Cissy, la mía está condenada. — Su madre puso las manos en su rostro, él sabía lo que eso significaba. — Lo siento Cissy, lo siento Draco, todo esto es mi culpa.

— Necesito que dejes de decir esas cosas. — Su madre lloraba silenciosamente, aunque muchos no lo creyeran de esta manera, sus padres se amaban y él los amaba a ellos, su padre cometió la tonta decisión de seguir al Señor Tenebroso y sus ideales, pero hace tiempo se dio cuenta que ellos ya no lo seguían por cumplir con los ideales de él, sino por su propia supervivencia.

Pasaban las horas y aún no los llamaban a la sala de juicios, esperaba salir de esta celda pronto, saber qué va a ser de ellos y saber qué condena deben cumplir por todo el daño que el Señor Tenebroso y ellos como sus seguidores le hicieron al mundo mágico y muggle.

Mientras esperaba se recostó en la banca en que estaba sentado y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre, sentía los espasmos que ella emitía, seguía llorando, pero ¿qué consuelo le puedes dar? No tienes las respuestas a esas silenciosas preguntas que les rondan. Ella acariciaba lentamente su rubio cabello mientras él se iba quedando dormido.

— Señores Malfoy, hagan el favor de acompañarme. — Lo despertó la voz de uno de los aurores que los llevaron a ese sitio. — Necesitamos que se presenten frente al Wizengamot, serán juzgados en este inmediatamente.

— Pero ni siquiera tenemos testigos defensores — dijo su madre un poco alterada.

—Dentro del salón de juicios se encuentran los testigos que se necesitan señora Malfoy, lo lamento si no son los que estaban esperando. — Le respondió el auror socarronamente.

Apretó sus manos en fuertes puños, esperaba poder estamparle uno de esos en su estúpido rostro, nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a su madre, ella lo notó y le sostuvo las manos para evitar esa situación. Lucius tampoco se veía muy contento pero mantuvo la compostura en todo momento. Pasaron junto al auror al salir de la celda, caminaron juntos por varios minutos, su madre seguía tomando su mano, el rostro de su padre iba palideciendo cada paso un poco más.

Ingresaron a una enorme sala de forma circular, en el centro de la sala habían dos sillas, un encargado acercaba una tercera con su varita, observó a su alrededor, el techo apenas y lograba vislumbrarse de lo alto que se encontraba, había antorchas en las paredes, el salón estaba rodeando por asientos de color azul, con la capacidad al parecer de albergar a todo el Wizengamot, estaba seguro que estaban todos ahí, vestidos con esas túnicas rojo sangre, que lo único que le hacían pensar era que querían su sangre.

Había un pequeño grupo en una esquina, no vestían las mismas túnicas, de hecho estaban vestidos como muggles, creyó que eran esos los que iban a testificar y se dijo que si eran de familia muggle su futuro ya estaba completamente perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, sólo quería decirles que este Fic es totalmente mío, amo la idea de las cartas, por eso la tomé como protagonistas para mi nuevo invento. <strong>

**Esta es mi primera historia que me atrevo a escribir, entonces soy todo ojo para leer las críticas y consejos que me puedan dar. Estoy un poco temerosa de lo que opinen de ella, pero gracias a quienes le dieron la oportunidad a este capítulo.**

**El mundo Harry Potter fue creado por la queridísima J.K. Rowling, pero yo no quedé feliz con el final, por lo que voy a cambiar unos cuantos sucesos para que el final sea más de mi gusto. Puede que sea un poco OoC pero trataré que sea lo más mínimo posible. **

**Sólo quería aclarar que las letras en cursiva son citas. En este primer capítulo quise amarrarlo con una escena del libro, por lo que necesitaba citar a J.K. para ello.**

**Y por último, ya vieron, aquí no habrá guerra, aquí ya todo se acabó, y aunque me gustaría que Fred estuviera vivo, lo siento no podrá ser. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2_ Testimonios**

Entonces ese pequeño grupo que cuchicheaba, se quedó en silencio y volvieron el rostro, los vio, no eran muggles, pero era mucho peor que eso, eran Cara Rajada, la estúpida Comadreja, el tonto Longbottom, la Lunática, la chica Weasley y la maldita Sang… ¡No! debería dejar de llamarle así, porque con esos términos no saldría bien parado de esta situación.

—Buenas Tardes, Miembros del Wizengamot, testigos presentes, acusados. Yo Kingsley Shacklebolt, nombrado por los presentes Ministro de Magia temporal, llevaré a cabo a continuación el juicio del señor Lucius Malfoy, su señora Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy, en conformidad con la ley de Orden Mágico. Por favor los cargos.

—Los tres son acusados de albergar en su mansión a Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, seguir sus prácticas y batallar de su lado en la segunda guerra mágica,— mientras los cargos eran leídos se distrajo viendo a los testigos, que en realidad eran sus enemigos del colegio — Draco Malfoy es acusado de portar la Marca Tenebrosa al igual que su padre el señor Lucius Malfoy, quien también es acusado del uso de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables, además maltratar y matar muggles con otros métodos de tortura. — Granger y Potter hablaban entre ellos y lo volvían a ver, la Comadreja al parecer no estaba muy feliz con lo que ellos decían, su rostro estaba rojo de furia, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, el Ministro habló en ese momento, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia él.

—Antes de tomar una decisión, vamos a escuchar a quienes deseen dar su testimonio, por favor, acérquense aquellos quienes van a hablar.

En ese momento Granger, Potter y Lovegood se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, sin embargo Granger se devolvió y tomó a la Comadreja por el brazo para que se levantara, él lo hizo, sin embargo era obvio para todos que no quería decir nada. El simple hecho que se levantaran no sabía tomarlo como una buena o mala señal, después de todo él se encargó de hacerles la vida imposible durante 6 años.

—Dígannos sus nombres, juren su lealtad a la verdad y nos brindan sus testimonios por favor.

—Yo me llamo Luna Lovegood, juro decir ante todos los presentes la verdad de la que soy consciente. Soy estudiante de Hogwarts, por lo que conozco a Draco Malfoy desde que ingresé. En todos estos años bajo el mismo techo, el joven y yo no hemos cruzado muchas palabras, pero definitivamente nuestra relación no era buena en ningún momento. Sin embargo este pasado año fui testigo de cómo su madre y él fueron torturados con la maldición cruciatus por parte de otros mortífagos al no querer cumplir con lo que ellos pedían, cuando estaba encerrada en el calabozo de la Mansión Malfoy no morí de hambre gracias a los cuidados que la señora Malfoy me daba a escondidas, y cuando ella no era quién me daba de comer era su hijo Draco quién se acercaba sigilosamente a la celda, nos ayudaba a mí y a los demás que estábamos encerrados. — él no lo podía creer, esa chica lo estaba ayudando, no estaba diciendo mentiras, pero no lo acusaba, lo estaba ayudando, su madre tomo su mano y le sonrió, si los otros testigos iban a decir ese tipo de cosas estaba seguro que se iban a librar.

—Señorita Lovegood, ¿estuvo usted presente en la Guerra que se desató el Hogwarts? ¿Vio lo que ellos hacían durante la batalla?

—Si señor Ministro, Draco se encontraba en el castillo junto a sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, en dado momento desaparecieron y cuando los vi de nuevo, venían corriendo, pero sólo volvía con Goyle, luego cuando trajeron el cuerpo de Harry fue cuando vi a los señores Malfoy, apenas se desató la batalla los señores Malfoy se alejaron de todo, pero no vi más señor Ministro.

—Muchas gracias señorita Lovegood, le agradezco su testimonio, por favor, permítale a alguien más que pase al estrado. —En ese momento la Comadreja iba a hablar, Granger lo veía con enojo. —Buenas tardes, por favor cuéntenos.

— Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley y por supuesto que les voy a decir la verdad, aunque espero que los castiguen y los dementores succionen su alma por todo lo que le han hecho a personas inocentes. —Ella lo golpeó en el brazo levemente, nadie más pareció darse cuenta, el contorsionó el rostro por la pequeña molestia — Lo siento. Bueno señor Ministro, al igual que Luna nosotros no nos llevábamos bien el colegio, que digo bien, éramos los peores enemigos y lo seguimos siendo, pero debo reconocer que me pareció muy extraño que cuando fuimos atrapados por los carroñeros y llegamos a la Mansión Malfoy no nos acusara inmediatamente.

— ¿Podría por favor explicarse mejor señor Weasley? —estúpida Comadreja, como lo odiaba.

—Si señor Ministro. Cuando llegamos a la Mansión Malfoy le pidieron a Malfoy que reconociera a Harry, uno esperaría que después de 6 años viéndonos las caras todos los días, un simple hechizo punzante no haría que se perdieran los rasgos básicos de una persona, pero Malfoy no dijo nada, no nos acusó, obviamente luego notaron que éramos nosotros, pero no fue por boca de él. Aun así yo no me fiaría mucho señor Ministro, seguramente algo hizo para acusarnos. —Al parecer Granger se molestó más con eso y le golpeó más fuerte. —Sí, si Hermione ya entendí, a lo que vinimos, no me golpees más.

—Por favor señorita Granger—Ella se sonrojó completamente, no había notado que todos habíamos visto la pequeña discusión— señor Weasley, ¿podría decirnos que sucedió después?

—Bueno con la ayuda del elfo Dobby logramos salir de la Mansión, el resto no viene al caso. Cuando estuvimos ya en el castillo, la primera vez que lo vimos fue cuando estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres, él ingresó junto con Crabbe y Goyle, uno de ellos, no recuerdo quien, le lanzó una imperdonable a Hermione, no la tocó, pero de eso tuvimos una pequeña batalla, nos alejamos de la entrada, pero Crabbe lanzó el hechizo del fuego maldito, entonces todos salimos corriendo, nos encontramos unas escobas y tratamos de salir de ahí, vimos como Crabbe fue tragado por el fuego, Malfoy intentó ayudarle pero no lo logró, él y Goyle estaban atrapados, por lo que Harry nos obligó a volver por ellos, entonces así salimos de la sala. —Recordó en ese momento a su amigo Goyle, no era su mejor amigo, pero le tenía aprecio — Unos minutos más tarde un mortífago intentó enviarle una Imperdonable, nosotros logramos desviarla y salimos de ahí. No lo volví a ver. Pero sus padres venían con los mortífagos cuando traían el cuerpo de Harry, pero no les presté mucha atención.

—Muchas gracias señor Weasley, si eso es todo lo que desea decir por favor permita que alguien más nos dé su versión de los hechos. — Se levantó, se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio a Granger para sentarse. —Por favor díganos lo que sabe señorita.

—Sí señor Ministro, buenas tardes señores, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, juro que todo lo que diga es totalmente veraz. Lo que Ronald ha dicho es cierto, desde que conozco al Malfoy hijo, nuestra relación ha ido de mal en peor, me llamaba Sang… no importa, me ofendía, al principio yo ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, pero la primera vez que me lo dijo, sin saber lo que significaba me sentía la peor persona del mundo —Él bajó la cabeza, era sólo un niño pero no sabía que le afectara tanto a ella—con el tiempo llegué a darle menos importancia, soy hija de muggles y estoy orgullosa de mis orígenes, de alguna manera me di cuenta que él sólo hacía lo que le habían enseñado, lo siento señores Malfoy, pero estoy segura que eso lo aprendió de ustedes. —Ella volvió a ver a su madre y está le respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa, al parecer su madre se arrepentía de mostrarle a él ese camino—Empecé a aceptar que no tenía por qué importarme, creo que él se dio cuenta. En nuestro sexto curso Harry nos decía que estaba seguro que él ya era un mortífago, que no le había visto la Marca pero estaba tan seguro, que yo empecé a ponerle un poco más de atención, cuál fue mi sorpresa que ya no nos ofendía y cuando lo hacía era como por obligación, estaba más pálido, preocupado, incluso una vez me pareció verlo ingresar al baño al borde de las lágrimas, aunque eso no se los aseguro, me preocupé, no éramos amigos, pero era una persona y no me gustaba ver a las personas sufrir.

—Gracias—Soltó mi madre, todos volvimos a verla—Sé que no debo interrumpir señor Ministro, pero de verdad agradezco que mostrara preocupación por mi hijo.

—Estaba bien señora, continúe señorita por favor.

—Deseaba ayudarlo, en serio lo digo, pero ¿Cómo le das tu mano a alguien que sabes que te odia?

—No te odiaba—abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, lo dije en voz alta.

—Perdón, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo señor Malfoy? —Me preguntó el Ministro.

—Dije que no la odiaba señor, era hija de Muggles, yo sólo sabía que los hijos de muggles no deberían ser bienvenidos en nuestro mundo, ellos no tenían derecho a la magia, eran abominaciones, entonces entro al colegio y la conozco, ¿Cómo podría no merecer la magia si todo lo que hacía lo hacía bien? —Tomé un poco de aire antes de decir más —La admiraba, deseaba ser como ella, me esforzaba, tenía muy buenas calificaciones pero ella me sobrepasaba en todo, me sentía inútil. —Me dirigí a ella— Eras nueva en el mundo mágico y todo lo hacías bien, te envidiaba tanto, aún lo hago, pero supongo que eso no viene al caso ahora.

—Gracias señor Malfoy, por favor continúe señorita Granger.

—Quería ayudarte, de verdad, pero no encontré el valor, vaya Gryffindor que soy—sonrió de manera irónica— sin embargo seguí observando lo que hacías, entonces lo descubrí, tenías miedo, Harry tenía razón, eras mortífago, pero tenías miedo, los intentos que hiciste para matar a Dumbledore, eran tan pobres, que me di cuenta que lo hacías con ganas de fallar, pero aun así tenías que cumplir la misión ¿no es cierto? —Sus ojos lo veían tan intensamente, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban, pero no lloró —Entonces Dumbledore murió, sin embargo Harry nos contó, no sé si lo sabías, pero él estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, viendo todo. Él nos contó que titubeaste, no querías hacerlo, de pronto aparecieron los mortífagos y Snape lo mató. — Giró su rostro para ver al ministro. —No lo volví a ver hasta cuando nos atraparon los carroñeros, concuerdo con Ron, fue extraño que no quisiera identificar a Harry, entonces se llevaron a los chicos al calabozo, yo quedé ahí, Bellatrix me torturaba con cruciatus, en dando momento lo vi, sus ojos me miraban con terror, pero su madre no lo soltaba, parecía que quería ayudarme, pero no se atrevió —le miró nuevamente—Te entiendo ¿Sabes? Sería tu muerte inmediata si me hubieras ayudado, por lo que te perdoné. —Se quedó callada mirando su antebrazo.

— ¿Se siente bien señorita? —Lo recordaba todo, cuando su loca tía utilizó la daga y le escribió _Sangre Sucia _en el brazo.

—Sí señor, discúlpeme, sólo deme unos segundos.

—Tómese el tiempo necesario.

—Señor Ministro— todos le miraron extrañados—Quisiera decir algo.

—Sí señor Malfoy, díganos.

—A ella señor. —Levantó su rostro para mirarle, tomó un poco de aire, lo que iba a decir nunca salía de su boca—Lo siento… No quise que ella te hiciera eso.

—Está bien, después de toda la loca era ella. Lo siento señora Malfoy.

—Era mi hermana, la amaba, pero sí, estaba loca.

— ¿Se siente mejor señorita Granger?

—Sí señor Ministro, disculpe.

—No se preocupe ¿puede continuar?

—Claro señor —Tomó aire—Ella me marcó, me veo el brazo y lo que pienso es que no puedo creer que estoy viva, es triste ver que estás marcada, pero esto es sólo una cicatriz de guerra, salir viva es lo que ahorita me alegra.

— ¿Qué pasó en el castillo señorita?

—Justo como Ron lo dijo, lo encontramos en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero debo agradecerle algo más, él fue quién desvió la Imperdonable que Crabbe me envió, me salvó la vida, una vez más, y eso es difícil de devolver. El resto ya lo saben.

—Muchas gracias señorita Granger, creo que sólo falta su testimonio señor Potter. —Ella se levantó y le cedió el campo a Potter, sin embargo no podía creerlo, ella no sólo no le odiaba, si no que le estaba ayudando a salir de esto. —Díganos señor Potter.

—Buenas Tardes, soy Harry Potter, prometo que todo lo que diga es total y completamente la verdad. Creo que lo mío va a ser realmente más corto, tanto Ron como Hermione han dicho los hechos tal cual, sólo hay algo que debo agregar, ya que ellos no estaban. Cuando fui al bosque a enfrentarme a Voldemort, estaban todos los mortífagos, entre ellos el señor y la señora Malfoy, su hijo no. —él se calló por unos segundos, Draco lo escuchaba pero realmente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos—Voldemort me envió la Maldición Asesina, pero por extraño que parezca, no morí, él envió a alguien para verificar si yo estaba muerto, entonces yo, que en realidad estaba vivo, pensé que me iban a descubrir, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando fue la señora Malfoy que se acercó a mí, por supuesto que podía sentir mi respiración, los movimientos de mi corazón, puso su rostro cerca de mí y me preguntó por su hijo en un pequeño susurro, me preguntó que si estaba vivo y yo le respondí que si, al menos eso es lo que supe la última vez que lo vi. En ese momento se levantó con toda la parsimonia posible y le mintió, le dijo a Voldemort que yo estaba muerto. —Miró a su madre, ella le miraba con amor, estaban vivos gracias a ella, tomó su mano y le sonrió— Festejaron y me llevaron al castillo. Se desató la guerra, todo había acabado, creo que luego de eso sólo los vi sentados en una pequeña esquina del gran Comedor como pensando seriamente que ese no era su lugar. Lo demás es historia señor.

—Muchas gracias señor Potter, gracias a los otros testigos, por favor señores Malfoy, permítanos unos minutos para elegir el veredicto.

Estaba agradecido con su madre que logró sacarlo a tiempo de muchas misiones, tristemente su padre no contó con la misma suerte, por lo que él sí tuvo que utilizar las Imperdonables, dándole un pase directo a Azkaban, su madre se mantuvo sensata y logró no tener la Marca Tenebrosa por lo que está casi seguro que ella va a salir librada de esto, él tiene la Marca pero al menos no uso las Imperdonables, esperaba que eso le librara de estar en esa horrible prisión. Por otro lado no sabía que sentir con respecto a su padre, lo amaba y deseaba que saliera pronto de esta situación, pero no creía que la justicia permitiera tal atrocidad, había causado tanto daño que salir librado de la prisión ni siquiera estaba en cuestión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno, he decidido publicar un segundo capítulo, tal vez así les guste un poco más.<strong>

**Gracias a quienes han llegado hasta acá. **

**No sé cada cuanto publique, tal vez por semana, o tal vez cada quince días, la historia la voy a terminar aunque por ahora no muchos la han visto.**

**Sólo quería agradecer a Tanaas, mi primer follow, no sabes lo que eso me ha alegrado el día.**

**Ya no molesto.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Un nuevo comienzo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Ministro estaba reunido con sus consejeros, después de lo que parecieron ser lo minutos más eternos de su vida, se levantó y fue al estrado, la decisión estaba tomada. Sólo esperaba que Azkaban no fuera opción.

—Atención, la decisión está tomada,—el salón quedó en completo silencio, sólo quedó el sonido de la voz del ministro— hoy 3 de mayo de 1998, los miembros presentes del Wizengamot y yo Kingsley Shacklebolt, de acuerdo con los cargos anteriormente leídos y después de haber escuchado el testimonio de la señorita Luna Lovegood, el señor Ronald Weasley, la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Harry Potter, hemos elegido el castigo que será impuesto al señor Lucius Malfoy, su señora Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy. Antes de proceder daremos la oportunidad a los acusados de decir unas palabras si así lo desean.

Todos los presentes los miraban, unos con lástima, como odiaba la lástima de las personas, otros con furia contenida, podría decirse que Weasley era quién más furia mostraba en su rostro, los demás amigos estaban serenos.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad señor Ministro—respondió su madre— no obstante creo innecesario decir más de lo ya dicho, al menos de mi parte, confío en que ustedes han tomado la mejor decisión, pese a que puede no ser de mi agrado.

—Sólo quiero disculparme con mi familia señor, Narcissa y Draco están aquí por mi culpa, no puedo encontrar el modo de manifestar mi desdicha al verlos a ellos sentados a mi lado por mis tropiezos. —Declaró su padre.

—Gracias señor, no sé cómo podría ayudarme, pero de verdad lamento todo el daño que causé.

—Si no hay nada más que decir, se va a leer la penitencia. —Tomó un respiro y escuchó—A la señora Narcissa Malfoy, por ser participe inactiva en la guerra a favor de Tom Riddle, por no ser portadora de la Marca Tenebrosa y por ser ayuda clave en la finalización de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, puede conservar su varita con la condición de permanecer en el país y presentarse en el ministerio cada día 3 del mes, para controlar el uso indebido de la misma, en el período de los próximos 2 años a partir de la fecha, cuando finalicen, quedará libre de cargos.

Eso era un gran respiro, su madre estaba libre, sólo no podía salir de Inglaterra, eso no es nada comparado a lo que podía pasarle si la enviaban a Azkaban, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, si él no era libre al menos su madre sí, definitivamente eso le alegraba.

—Al joven Draco Malfoy, por ayudar entre las sombras a nuestro bando, por no utilizar maldiciones Imperdonables y por ser obligado a realizar labores que no deseaba, se le permite conservar la varita, pero deberá cursar su último año en Hogwarts y deberá retribuirle el daño causado al colegio, por lo que será notificado a la directora del Colegio, la señora Minerva Mcgonagall, para que ella se encargué de delegarle las tareas que ella considere pertinentes, al igual que la señora Malfoy, no podrá salir de Gran Bretaña y debe presentarse en el ministerio cada día 3 del mes por los próximos 5 años, el próximo año escolar la revisión de su varita será realizada por un miembro del ministerio que le visitará ese día al colegio. Al terminar los 5 años sus cargos serán retirados.

— ¿Cómo? —Weasley se levantó de golpe— ¿Está libre? Señor Ministro, disculpe, pero si me preguntaran, me parece un completo estúp…

—Cállate Ronald, nadie está pidiendo tu opinión.

—Pero ¿Te estás oyendo Hermione? ¿Estás oyendo lo que el Ministro acaba de decir? ¡El idiota hurón botador está libre!

—No estoy sorda Ronald, pero te estoy diciendo que nadie pidió tu opinión, si el Ministro y la mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot decidieron dejarlo libre no veo porqué vienes tú a cuestionar sus criterios—El color rojo le llegó hasta las orejas, no sabía si era por la ira o por la vergüenza.

—Estás loca, todos aquí están locos, no puedo creer que estén tan dementes para dejar a este imbécil fuera de Azkaban.

— ¡Silencio! Fue suficiente—el Ministro, una de las personas más calmadas que había conocido en su vida estaba enfurecido— señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, no puedo permitir este comportamiento en mi presencia. Lamento que nuestra decisión no sea de su agrado señor Weasley, pero la decisión es nuestra y no suya, así que por favor le pido encarecidamente que se retire de la sala inmediatamente si no está dispuesto a guardarse sus opiniones.

—Lo siento señor Ministro—Fue ella quien se disculpó, evidentemente estaba sumamente avergonzada. —No volverá a ocurrir. —Granger miró a Weasley con rencor.

—Mejor me voy, la verdad no estoy dispuesto a aceptar esta farsa. — salió con pasos fuertes de la sala, volvió a ver a los demás como esperando que alguno tomara la misma decisión que él acababa de tomar, ninguno se levantó de su silla, al parecer eso le enfureció mucho más así que se retiró.

—Bueno, procedo inmediatamente a leer la penitencia que será impuesta al señor Lucius Malfoy, —el silencio fue total—dado que su participación en el bando contrario fue totalmente activa, utilizó las maldiciones Imperdonables y torturó hasta la muerte, se le pedirá el monto de 130 000 galeones para su uso en la reconstrucción de los sitios damnificados y se le condena a prisión de por vida en Azkaban con el único beneficio de tener visitas familiares supervisadas cuando ellos gusten. Y para que quede en registro y sea de conocimiento de los presentes, Azkaban a partir de este momento dejara de utilizar a los dementores como guardias.

Él lo sabía, su padre iba a Azkaban, pero ese último cambio en la prisión era como mucho lo mejor que le podía pasar a su padre, estaría encerrado, pero estaría cuerdo y eso ya era bastante, teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo. Después de todo, el Ministro estaba pasando un poco su nivel de benevolencia o sólo odiaba a los dementores como todo el mundo.

—Señor Malfoy, será custodiado en este momento en dirección a la prisión de Azkaban, los tres serán llevados a la sala adjunta y tendrá 15 minutos para poder despedirse de su familia. Señores testigos, señores miembros del Wizengamot, señores acusados, en este momento doy por finalizado este juicio. Que pasen buena tarde.

Dos aurores se acercaron a ellos, los llevaron a una puerta ubicada al frente de por donde entraron, el paso de su padre era lento y pausado, su madre emitía pequeños sollozos, estar alejada de él por siempre iba a ser un trago difícil de tomar.

—Como ya escucharon tienen 15 minutos, ni uno más —Habló uno de los aurores.

Los dejaron solos, inmediatamente se cerró la puerta detrás del auror y su madre se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, lloraba desconsolada.

—Tranquila Cissy, me alegra que ustedes pudieran librarse de ese horrible lugar, pero tal vez, sin los dementores, la vida en ese lugar no sea tan lamentable. —Decía eso mientras pasaba suavemente las manos por su espalda.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto Lucius, te visitaré tan a menudo pueda, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—No quiero que vivas pensando en mi cariño, haz las cosas que te gustan, todo lo que no pudiste hacer por mi culpa.

—Te amo tanto Lucius, no sé qué haré sin ti.

—Vivirás, serás libre, Cissy, ver que ustedes dos están vivos, cuando casi los pierdo por mis malas decisiones, es la mayor felicidad que puedo tener, estar en Azkaban es un pequeño precio que debo pagar por todo lo que hice. —Ella sollozaba en sus brazos, Draco se acercó a sus padres y los abrazó.

—Te amo padre, te prometo que limpiaré el apellido Malfoy así sea lo último que haga.

—Te amo Draco y créeme cuando te digo que sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Suficiente, los 15 minutos se acabaron—dijo el auror mientras ingresaba en la sala.

Se dieron un último y fuerte abrazo —Los amo no lo olviden y no quiero que se preocupen por mí, vivan felices y disfruten de los que le arrebaté.

El auror se llevó a su padre y su madre se abrazó a él, estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que llegó otro auror y les pidió que se retiraran de la sala. Salieron con parsimonia, caminaron hasta el ascensor que los llevaría de vuelta al atrio, cuando llegaron firmaron el recibo de las pertenencias confiscadas al ingresar, ingresaron a una chimenea y se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después…<p>

Un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, el ruido de los pavos entraba por la ventana, pero Draco aún dormía, había pasado una mala noche, como siempre, por una pesadilla. Su madre tocaba la puerta suavemente llamándole, pero él no la escuchaba, por lo que entró suavemente y le volvió a llamar, él había logrado conciliar el sueño muy tarde, por lo que en realidad no escuchaba nada. Se acercó a la cama y lo miró con una sonrisa, aunque estuvieron a punto de perder todo, ahí estaban, en su casa, no eran totalmente libres pero lo que tenían era bueno.

—Draco despierta, son las 10 de la mañana. —Se removió pero no despertó—cariño debes despertar, es tarde. —Nada—Sabes que tengo buenos métodos para despertarte, anda despierta, que si no estás bajando a desayunar en 10 minutos, te vengo a buscar y sabes de lo que soy capaz —salió del dormitorio.

Draco entre abrió sus ojos, escuchó a su madre pero estaba tan cansado que deseaba quedarse todo el día en la cama. Pasó las manos por su rostro y dio un gran bostezo. Sabía que las amenazas de su madre siempre se cumplían, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la cama, rotó su cuello, se levantó y caminó perezosamente hacia su baño. Tomó una ducha tibia para aligerar sus adoloridos músculos, cuando estuvo preparado, salió con parsimonia al encuentro con su madre. La encontró a medio camino.

—Buen día cariño, ¿cómo pasaste la noche? —Le decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Buen día madre, lo mismo de siempre, pero he logrado dormir un poco. —Se encaminaron al comedor.

—Quiero que hables con tus amigos Draco o con alguien, me preocupa que no puedas conciliar el sueño, sabes que todo es pasado y nunca fue tu culpa. —Le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

—No madre, no quiero que ellos anden revoloteando por mi vida personal, si por mi hubiese sido, no te hubieras dado cuenta. —Dijo él un poco molesto, en ese momento se sentó a tomar su desayuno.

—No me hables de esa forma, sólo quiero que estés mejor, además como ya te conozco sabía que me ibas a decir eso. Por lo que he ideado un plan. — ¿Un plan? Oh no, eso no le gustaba como sonaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres con un plan madre? —La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Recordaba haberlo leído alguna vez por lo que necesitaba buscar un poco, pero por fin lo pude encontrar esta mañana.

— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? —Le dijo mientras se servía una tostada con mermelada.

—Déjame terminar de hablar y sabrás de que hablo. —La miró levantando su ceja en señal de escepticismo pero no dijo nada—Bien, mi padre era un romántico, — ¿Romántico su abuelo Cygnus? eso no lo esperaba— por lo que siempre encontraba espacio en su tiempo para contarme historias un poco peculiares. Una vez me contó que en cuando estaba pasando una época muy difícil encontró un gran amigo al que nunca conoció en persona, yo le pregunté que cómo fue eso posible, entonces buscó este libro—Le mostró un viejo ejemplar, que a juzgar por el estado de sus hojas no fue utilizado por muchos— Me dijo que a nadie le gustaba el libro porque eran encantamientos muy cursis, en la familia no creían en el amor y en lo romántico pero él sí, por lo que me lo mostró a escondidas de mamá. —Ya entendía por qué, pensó mientras giraba los ojos— No hagas eso, sabes que en la familia presumimos de no mostrar nuestros sentimientos, pero bien sabes que entre nosotros eso no es necesario.

—Lo siento madre, continúa.

—Como te decía, cuando me mostró el libro me mostró este encantamiento, antes, en algunas circunstancias, por cuestiones de mantener el secreto, no se escribía a quién iba dirigida una carta, por lo que sólo utilizabas este hechizo en la carta y este le llegaba a alguien que realmente pudiera ayudarle. Entonces me comentó que mientras estaba de viaje por Francia, tuvo un pequeño accidente y su varita se partió a la mitad, caminó por horas pero no sabía en dónde estaba, luego descubrió que estaba perdido en Sainte Baume ¿Te imaginas? Ya muy cansado y angustiado se acordó de lo que había leído, así que tomó una hoja, tomó una rama y con rasguños escribió en ella, susurró el encantamiento, de todos modos, no iba a perder nada si lo intentaba, pocas horas después un helicóptero rondaba la zona, no podía creerlo, nadie sabía que él estaba allí.

—Pero no entiendo madre ¿Cómo pudo enviarle la hoja a alguien sin haber utilizado la varita? ¿Cómo pudo saber el que lo recibió dónde estaba el abuelo? ¿Qué es un helicóptero por cierto? Asumo que es uno de esos trastos muggles, entonces si era así ¿Cómo no se asustó el muggle cuando le llegó una hoja de la nada? —Esa historia sonaba tan insólita.

—Le pregunté las mismas cosas cariño, no había nada en eso que resultara creíble, es mi padre y no podía dudar de él, nunca me mentía, así que me explicó todo. Para empezar, sí, el helicóptero es un invento muggle, es como una escoba, más grande y de metal. Mi padre me explicó que cuando por fin pudo volver a casa buscó el libro para ver qué decía, mira.

"Este hechizo es utilizado para situaciones en que no se cuente con una varita, dada la sencillez del mismo, sólo necesita un poco de magia en sus venas, se concentra y le pide lo que realmente quiere, después de pronunciar las palabras. Nota importante: El hechizo sólo le sirve si se va a comunicar con otros magos."

—Entonces si requiero auxilio, me ayuda a buscarlo. —Interesante, debe ser un encantamiento parecido al de la Sala de los Menesteres— Y cómo ves la persona no se asustó tan fácilmente.

—Pero…

—Déjame terminar, unos días después recibió una carta, se llevó una enorme sorpresa, pues el mago que le había ayudado le había escrito de vuelta. En la carta le decía que esperaba que le respondiera para saber si la ayuda había llegado a tiempo. Estuvieron comunicándose por mucho tiempo, en ese tiempo papá descubrió que el otro mago se llamaba Alphonse y era una mago que se mezclaba con los muggles, ese día estaba realizando una expedición en el mismo bosque, pero es tan grande que no lo iba a encontrar tan fácilmente, por lo que llamó con otro aparato, un "woki" o algo así, pidiendo que enviaran un helicóptero a la zona. También descubrió que Alphonse simplemente sabía que tenía que buscar ahí porque la hoja que utilizó era de un árbol que sólo crecía en la zona, él llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando que los conocía muy bien. Nunca se vieron, pero siguieron comunicándose, papá estaba sumamente agradecido por la ayuda. Debo aceptar que papá también contó con un poco de suerte.

—Todavía hay algo que no me sale madre. —Lo miró detenidamente esperando que le dijera— ¿Cómo hizo el otro mago para devolverle las cartas a alguien desconocido?

—Oh cierto, casi lo olvidaba, él otro mago debe conocer el encantamiento, es muy fácil darse cuenta que se está utilizando, que de pronto te llegue una carta sin nombre y sin nadie a quién se le dirija se vuelve un poco obvio.

—Aun no entiendo por qué me cuentas esto.

—Pues verás cariño, ya que no quieres hablar con tus amigos, creo que podrías usar este encantamiento y desahogarte con alguien a quién no conozcas, ni siquiera tienes que decirle quien eres, ni tienes que conocerlo, es como un diario, y si topas con suerte ¿por qué no?, la persona puede conocer el hechizo y puedes tener una buena amistad.

—No lo sé madre, lo pensaré, está bien.

—Está bien cariño, no digo que lo hagas pero podría funcionar ¿sabes? Bueno, me retiro, al parecer cierto jovencito cumple años en pocos días y quisiera ir a comprarle algo. —Le dijo sonriendo.

—No es necesario madre, lo sabes.

— ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de ti? —Se carcajeo y se retiró.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, verla sonreír de esa manera era sorprendente para él, pero definitivamente muy refrescante, esperaba verla así más seguido. Tomó el libro y lo ojeo un poco, su madre definitivamente estaba un poco mal si esperaba que él hiciera semejante cosa, definitivamente ella era sensible, era su madre, pero era muy novelera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Creo que he decidido que el sábado será el día de subir mis capítulos. **

**Me gustaría que opinaran sobre la historia. No están en la obligación, pero me gustaría saber que piensan que está mal para poder mejorar.**

**Sé que los capítulos son pequeños, pero dicen que a veces las porciones pequeñas son mejores, cansan menos. **

**Quería decirles con respecto a la historia, que siempre he visto a la familia Malfoy como una normal, pero con el orgullo tan fuerte que los demás no pueden ver que tienen sentimientos, pero son personas, por supuesto que los tienen.**

**Esta es un historia Dramione, todo estará desde el punto de vista de Draco, todo lo que sabrán de Hermione será de acuerdo a las cosas que ella cuente o que él vea.**

**Aclarar que la historia es mía pero el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter es de nuestra muy querida J.K. Rowling.**

**Gracias a mi otro(a) seguidor(a) N26dlc, su apoyo es genial para mi.**

****Creo que eso es todo.****

**Bye.**


End file.
